


COMPATIBILIDAD

by NadyMag



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Spock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega James T. Kirk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadyMag/pseuds/NadyMag
Summary: Kirk tiene un pequeño problema con sus supresores, y con la capacidad de los vulcanos de ser atractivamente similares a un alfa humano.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Le Tofe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Le+Tofe).



> Regalo para Le Tofe, en el Valentino Slash  
> https://www.facebook.com/events/362061327481329/
> 
> Es mi primer fic de star Trek. Espero te guste.

_"─ Bitácora del capitán: fecha estelar 2262.60…_

 _─ Esa fecha fue hace…_

 _

─ ¡2262.60! ─ carraspeo ─ A pocos días del comienzo de mi… fecha especial del trimestre…

─ Periodo fértil, celo. Tiene nombre, ya estas grandecito para usarlo, ni que tuvieras quince y fuera tu primer…

─ ¡FALTANDO POCO PARA ESE MOMENTO! ─ Otro carraspeo ─comienzo a preocuparme por las complicaciones que puedan presentarse durante ese periodo. Existen situaciones especiales que complican mi desempeño en esas circunstancias.

─ ¡JA!

─ Podría explicarlas si dejaran de INTERRUPIRME. ─carraspeo ─Normalmente mi condición no me ha ocasionado problemas, la medicina ha evolucionado de manera que permite a la gente poder desenvolverse sin importar estas pequeñas complicaciones, he podido llevar una vida sexual bastante activa y satisfactoria. El contacto con razas no humanas ayuda bastante, ya que casi en su totalidad no presentan compatibilidad con nuestro tipo de designación. ¡Claro que hay atracción sexual! Si lo sabré yo. Pero es meramente no reproductivo ni influenciado por las benditas feromonas…

─ Si vas a ponerte a hablar sobre tu vida sexual, yo me marcho. Creí que me estabas invitando a un momento de películas, comida chatarra y alcohol. Pero ya vi que lo que quieres es alguien para lloriquear sobre tu actual estado de frustración, y no es como quiero pasar mi descanso.

─ ¡Oh, qué gran amigo! Recuérdame ¿Fue ayer cuando me decías que sincerarme y hablar al respecto me ayudaría?

─ ¡Me refería a que lo hablaras con él! No conmigo, yo no tengo nada que ver al respecto y créeme que prefiero no enterarme de los detalles, por favor.

─ ¡No es tan fácil! ¡Y no es mi culpa que los Vulcanos sean de los pocos compatibles con las designaciones humanas! ¡Todos son malditos seudo alfas! ¡Todos!

─ Lo has dicho, seudo alfas. No son alfas exactamente, no resultan afectados por el celo o por alfas humanos…

─ ¡Pero para un omega son alfas! ¡Alfas MUY atrayentes! Pero que vas a entender tú, no eres omega…

─ ¡Solo toma los putos supresores, maldita sea Jim! ¡Toma los supresores extra que te recete desde que convives con el maldito duende, Te han funcionado bien hasta ahora!

─ ¡Me dan cólicos!

─ ¡Pues toma analgésicos como siempre haces! ¡Y deja de grabar tu diario íntimo como si fuera parte del diario de a bordo! ¡Te juro que un día vas a confundirte de bitácora y nos harás pasar a todos una vergüenza!"

_

Y Bones se fue de los aposentos.

¡Se fue! ¡Sin mirar atrás! Claro, ten amigos para que te hagan esto.

Jim se froto el rostro con cansancio y procedió a golpear la cabeza contra el escritorio al que estaba sentado.

 

_________________________________________

 

McCoy camino furioso por el pasillo, lamentando que su capitán fuera totalmente inmune a su voz de mando. Un omega muy fuerte, justo tenía que hacerse amigo de un omega capaz de desafiar a todo alfa que se le cruzaba ¿Dónde estaban los tiernos y dóciles omegas de los que su bisabuela hablaba? Extintos, porque él nunca se había cruzado con uno.

Aunque tenía que aceptar que Jim no sería Jim si no fuera omega. Poseía el balance perfecto que lo hacía un increíble capitán y un gran amigo. Exasperante a veces, pero el mejor amigo que podría tener, no debería culparlo por cosas que escapaban de su control.

Y justo frente a él aparecía alguien a quien sí podía culpar sin remordimientos ¡Perfecto! 

Spock se detuvo frente a Mc Coy, inclino el rostro y le miró fijamente frunciendo las cejas. 

─ ¿Estabas con…? 

─ ¡Estaba con Jim! ¡Y mi día se ha fastidiado y es todo por TU culpa! 

Alzo un dedo y lo sacudió frente a su rostro, retador. Lo cual era estúpido si pensabas que el otro era el segundo al mando de la nave, con fuerza superior a la humana y habilidades de combate más allá de tu capacidad. Mas era un Vulcano, totalmente inmunes a alfas estúpidos que intentaban desafiarlos, con suerte para los humanos. 

Aunque por un momento pareció que Spock estaba a punto de enseñarle los dientes y gruñir. Ignoro eso y siguió con su justa furia. Justa porque era a él a quien el capitán torturaba con sus quejas, y Spock ni enterado. 

─ Se acabó, Spock ¿Entiendes? Estoy harto. 

Si hubiera mirado hacia abajo habría visto las manos de Spock cerrándose en apretados puños. 

─ ¿Tienes una idea de cómo te sientes para un omega? 

─ Por supuesto. Los Vulcanos olemos similar a un alfa cercano al celo para los omegas humanos. No entiendo que… 

─ ¡Hueles como un puto súper alfa para algunos! ¿Por qué crees que los alfas se sienten alterados cerca de ti? Digo, aparte de que eres exasperante. 

Tomo aire un momento y cerró los ojos, estaba decidido a decirlo todo. 

─ No sé si es porque eres en parte humano y por tanto más compatible, pero lo cierto es que alteras a Jim, sobre todo cuando se encuentra cercano a su periodo de celo… 

─ ¿Jim? Creí que él tenía supresores implantados, como todo omega miembro de la flota. 

─ No funcionan respecto a ti. Desde que ustedes se encontraron no bastan para mantenerlo inmune a ti cuando su celo comienza, llevo todo este tiempo dándole supresores extra para mantenerlo lejos de meterse en tu cuarto a seducirte. La suerte es que es el único omega afectado de esta manera por tu presencia o estaría loco mucho antes. Solo que al chico se le ha metido en la cabeza que ya no quiere seguir medicándose, lo llevo convenciendo un par de periodos pero este último ya no me hace caso. 

Al menos tenía la satisfacción de tener a Spock boquiabierto, con la mirada perdida y ¿Su rostro estaba algo verdoso? 

¿Eso que sintió fue una bocanada de feromonas de alfa en celo? No exactamente igual, pero si lo suficiente como para que su instinto lo llevara a hacerse a un lado y evitar el desafío. 

Spock cerró la boca y paso de largo junto a él. McCoy lo observo, confundido, alejándose. Unos metro más allá se detuvo y volteo a observarle. 

─ Lamento informarle que ha cometido un error. Como dijo, soy en parte humano y por tanto puedo afectar a un omega humano más que el común de los Vulcanos, pero eso funciona en ambos sentidos con algunas personas especiales. Permiso, ahora debo visitar al capitán. 

Se alejó y McCoy observo su espalda alejándose hasta que dio vuelta al corredor. Que quedo estático, procesando que había ocurrido allí. 

Spock era en parte humano, y un alfa humano al parecer. Un alfa humano y un alfa Vulcano sumados. Uf. 

McCoy lo había desafiado cuando se encontraba cercano al celo. Se estremeció. 

Podría estar muerto, o muy lastimado si Spock no poseyera tanto autocontrol. 

Y un latigazo helado lo recorrió cuando cayó en cuenta que Spock dijo que iba a ver a Jim 

 

Nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida. 

 

Llego frente a la puerta del camarote del capitán, deseo no haber corrido o poder arrancarse los ojos. 

Spock estaba tirado en el suelo, con Jim montado encima suyo y meneándose rítmicamente. Se besaban, las manos de ambos recorriéndose mutuamente, menos mal que algo de ropa quedaba entre ellos lo que implicaba que aún no “profundizaban”, lo que agradecía por su salud mental. 

Eran sensuales, pensó, atractivos. Sus movimientos eran eróticos y parecían complementarse a la perfección, un aroma dulce e incitante los envolvía. 

Oh, joder. Necesitaba un trago, no, una botella entera, eso y olvidar lo que acaba de pensar. 

─ Se acabó ─murmuro. 

Dio media vuelta y se alejó rumbo a esa botella que tanto ansiaba. 

 

 

MES Y MEDIO DESPUES 

 

 

Suspiro, antes de entrar a la enfermería. El par de tortolos estaba allí, el duende mirando a Jim como si estuviera recostado en su lecho luego del sexo y no en una camilla, sumamente empalagoso, al menos para su natural comportamiento. 

Llevaban más de una mes así, desde ese día. El día que deseaba borrar de su memoria. 

─ Bien, Jim ─corto el momento de ese par ─el nuevo suplemento vitamínico que se agregó a la comida te ha causado una reacción alérgica… otra vez. Nada a lo que no este acostumbrado desde que soy tu doctor. 

Los otros dos le sonrieron a la vez, el historial de alergias de Jim era largo. El medico trago en seco, ver a Spock así aun le causaba confusión. 

─ Vamos a pasar un scan sobre ti y ver si podemos hacer algo al respecto o ese suplemento deberá retirarse por completo de tu dieta. 

Comenzó el procedimiento, contemplando las lecturas. Las miro fijamente, algo debía estar mal. 

─ Espera, déjame volver a empezar, algo está mal con el scan. 

Media hora después ya no había dudas, nada estaba mal con el aparato. 

─ ¡Me lleva el infierno, Jim! ¿Qué no conoces los anticonceptivos? ¡No, esto es tu culpa, elfo! ¡Tú eres el puto alfa! 

─ ¡Basta, Bones! ─la voz de Jim, tan fuerte como la de cualquier alfa, lo cortó ─ ¿Qué ha pasado? 

─ ¡Estas preñado! ¡Eso pasa! 

─ ¡Imposible! ¡Mis supresores incluyen anticonceptivos tanto para alfas como para omegas! ¡Me asegure que fueran infalibles! 

─ Creo que entiendo lo que paso, ─intervino Spock ─me parece que debido a la extraña compatibilidad sexual que existe entre ambos, que requiere supresores extra para controlarla, ¿Jim podría necesitar anticonceptivos especiales? Aparte de los que ya llevaba. 

Spock encaro a McCoy, una figura amenazante que hizo al médico encogerse y no responder. 

─ Como su doctor, eso es algo que debió prever y por tanto si hay un culpable, ese es usted. Así que dejara de gritarle a mi pareja y comenzara con los cuidados necesarios para alguien en su estado. Y esta vez espero que no haya más errores. 

Luego volteo hacia el tendido Jim, quien sonreía como tonto. Acuno su rostro con ternura, acariciando sus mejillas. 

─ Un bebe, amor. ─susurro ─No lo esperábamos, pero no me molesta. 

Siguieron hablando en susurros, McCoy decidió que eran… no eran lindos, nada de lindos. Eran nauseosos y negaría haber pensado otra cosa. 

Era momento de revisar el historial de Kirk y comenzar a planificar qué medidas tomar para el cuidado del gestante y su futuro hijo.

FIN


End file.
